


Right of Herecy

by Saintmephisto (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: 中世纪auvaljean是个宗教法庭逃犯/瘟疫医生。





	Right of Herecy

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档

一辆马车在路上疾驰，与它相反的方向行走着一只鸟。  
那不是一只真正的鸟，因为每个对此心知肚明的过路人都会像发现鬼怪那样避之不及，事实上它的确阴沉可怖，黑色的斗篷缠裹着狭长的，前伸的鸟嘴，两只巨大的圆形镜片从喙的后方反着光。  
一个褴褛的孩子，从巷道一侧的破楼房里探出半个头，朝它张望着——很快就有同样嶙峋的手一闪而过，把他扯了回去。  
在那鸟形人的身后，荒凉的街道绵延无际，除了稀稀落落的残破民居像墓园的神道那样伫立在黄昏里，整个城市杳无人烟。

“……我看到的一切景象皆如虚诞，人们成排地躺着，发霉，腐烂，身上长满可怖的毒瘤。我走过去，跟他们说，别怕，别怕，是我，他们开始尖叫，高声咒骂，我不得不退后一步以免他们传染我，上帝……”Jean Valjean已经除掉了工作服，身着朴素的罩衫跪在床前祷告，高处摇晃着的三根蜡烛照亮了橱柜前的一点黑暗，那只鸟嘴正浸泡在不远处的水池里。  
“他们视我如魔鬼，好像是我带来疾病，带来灾祸和死亡……我知道，我是个罪人，可是，为什么要降罪于他们，公正的上帝啊，他们只是虔敬的人，饥寒交迫，一贫如洗，在泥沼里谋生存……”  
他的心脏痛了一下，在一幢被封禁的阁楼里看到的那个女人毫无征兆地出现在他眼前，她曾经那么美，现在却那么丑，一头柔顺的长发像干涩的泥土一样半掩了她的骷髅一样的脸，大得出奇的眼球曾经顾盼神飞，现在却像变质的果实那样干瘪了，伶仃地萎缩在两个黑洞一样的眼眶里。  
他甚至不能为她请一个神父。  
“我不能像您祈求太多。眼下我力所能及的事，是尽快找到那个孩子，在瘟疫带走她之前把她转移到安全的地方。愿您垂怜她，阿门。”

Jean Valjean的生活乏善可陈，即使在这个阴沉和隐晦的年头，真正的虔敬者也屈指可数，更多的时候人们只是说着堂而皇之的鬼话，一面在美酒和妓院里寻欢作乐。大把的金币用来修建教堂和贿赂上帝，上层阶级最不缺的就是天国的护身符。  
他像以往那样侧身睡下，狭窄的斗室透进了月光，安逸地好像太平日子。他记得他在宗教裁判所万念俱灰地等死时，时常也会经历这样的夜晚，梦幻的月色透过苦难渗入无边的梦境，那都是些荒诞的梦，就好像一个死刑犯在最后一个晚上望见的星空。  
绝望的生活无声地栖息在他的身上，压着他好像有千钧重。他想翻过身子但没成功，待抬起手时却被按住了，“别动，”那声音说，“你被逮捕了。”  
他于是睁开眼睛，他的床前站着Javert，他像一只高大的鸷鸟那样俯身下来，几乎和黑暗融在一起。Valjean几乎听见他夏夜的浪潮那样沉稳的呼吸声，“我的朋友，你为什么要来？”他张开嘴想说这个，可是后来他微笑，“你本可以不必来的。”  
Javert沉默地看着他，烛火给他石膏像似的面部镀上一层浅淡的颜色。  
“以宗教法庭之名，你被逮捕了，Valjean，我负责遣送你离开这个鬼地方，在这里待下去你会死的。”  
“回到那边我还是会死的。”Valjean很悲哀地笑着，“你知道，那是火刑。虽然在这里死去也迟早要烧掉。这两种死法，不知道那一个更糟。”  
“在这边死掉，没有神父听你的告解。”  
神父是有的，但是现在……的确，这座城市已经变成了一座彻底的废城，除了累累坟茔宣告着死亡人数，剩下的只是零零星星的垂死的人，他们是一脚已踏进坟墓的孤魂野鬼，就好像要验证上帝的抛弃那样，空荡荡的教堂躺满了瘟疫病人。  
“而且谁也说不准，你究竟会不会被判火刑。一切都要听候裁决。”Javert犹豫着加了一句。  
“说得好像你从没在那监牢里待过。你比我更清楚那不是个能让人活着走出去的地方。况且，我说不准会带来瘟疫……”  
Valjean一开始还是有些愤恨的，可是说着说着他的语速慢了下来，一点疑惑愈发蔓延成了真正的惊怖。  
“不对，不对，你不可能在这里！你不能进来也出不去，孟费郿疫城早就对外封禁了！你……”  
“可是我来了。”Javert的脸上透过那种殉道者才有的高傲的庄严，“我早就回不去了。”  
突然之间，一种可怕的震怖潮水般吞噬了Jean Valjean的身体，一寸一寸吞吐着他的神经和魂灵，他看到Javert背后，如虹的烈火从烛台中喷射而出，随即熊熊地燃烧起来，电光石火间吞没了他们，就好像地狱像他们张开的缺口。

他醒了。他仁慈的上帝的确会在他最难以承受的时候把他捞出来。屋里安静地像鬼域，但是没有地狱，烈火，也没有任何一个人的影子，只有毕剥的烛火仍然在一团深渊里凝视着他。  
他在黑暗里坐起身，虽然思想还没从这一团乱麻里挣脱出来，但无疑身体的反应更加灵敏，他穿上鞋，披好外衣，拿着床头的杯子就站了起来。那孩子的事情他还得想办法，而且要趁早，送她出城的事需要花点心思，打点几个玩忽职守的卫兵是有必要的，但必须确认她未受感染。在思考这些事之前，他需要给自己沏点茶。


End file.
